erina_nakiri_my_own_version_life_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Win For the Rebels
After Souma won against Eishi.Erina also won in her battle against Rindou.Everyone was in shocked,to the result of this Regument de Cuisine,but even though they won there was still a lot of challenges that they need to overcome before they can truly say that they are a pro-chef."Souma-kun,Erina-chan,we won,we really won"Yuki said while crying."Okay,no need to cry about it"Erina said while smiling."Erina-sama,I am very ' happy to see that you are smiling more often than usual"Hisako said with a smile. "Hisako"Erina said."Erina,you smiling is actually very cute"Souma said with a teasing voice."Shut Up and Besides who gave you permission to call me by my name"Erina said angrily while crossing her arms and turning to the opposite side of him."Sorry,You don't need to be so cold about it,Jeez"Souma said while doing his best to apoligize even though he did nothing wrong."Who are you calling cold"Erina said angrily while giving him a glare. "Sorry, Nakiri"Souma said in a soft voice.' "Fine,I'll forgive you but just this once, Okay? "Erina said."Okay!"Souma said.Then they all started walking off to the exit.Until a girl named Menma ran towards them with a waving hand saying"Hi!".Of course they all said "Hi!".After that Menma introduced herself to them"My name is Meiko Honma but you can call me Menma for short"."What are you doing here Menma?"Erina said while trying to hide the fact that the Menma they are seeing infront of them is actually her soul. ' "I just wanted to congratulate all of you,that's all"Menma said."Well,you could've just texted or called me instead"Erina said."I know,its just I wanted to congratulate you personally because I finally saw again your true smile that sometimes others cannot differenciate with your fake one"Menma said while bursting in tears of joy."Menma"Erina said while smiling at her."Erina-sama,If you don't mind me asking,Do you know this girl;I mean Menma?"Hisako said while confused of the situation."Yes,she is one of my childhood friends,I used to play with her all the time with Jintan,Yukiatsu,Anaru,Tsuruko and Poppo"Erina said while laughing as she remembered their childhood memmories."Okay,Erina-sama"Hisako said with a shocked to find out someting she didn't know about Erina-sama."Smiling a lot,I don't believe it 'cause usually she's all cold and angry at me most of the time whenever I talked to her"Souma said."Oh!That's because she sees you as an inspiration in her life,she even told me that you looked cute even though you always teased her,Am I right ate Erinyan?"Menma said with a smile in her face.At first she froze and was silent for a moment and then she said "Y...........Ye............Ye.......Yes, You...'re right.There I said it Menma,happy now?"Yes,I am happy,also because I actually saw these poem you made' 'for kuya Souma on the drawers while I was touring the entire Totsuki Academy with Aria"Menma said while teasing Erina."Wait,Menma;if you don't mind me asking,how were you able to open my drawers since it was locked before I left?Erina asked with nervousness but still managed to smile saying it."Well,you said Aria has copies of anything use to lock and unlock things in Totsuki,right?"Menma said while teasing her more.But before,Erina could answer her question,Megumi said"Menma called you Erinyan which is actually confusing since your name is "Erina" and not "Erin"she asked while really confused."Oh,that's because each one of us friends actually has a nickname that we use whenever we communicate with one another like "Meiko Honma" or "Menma" for short,do you understand it now Megumi-chan? "Erina responded while explaining it clearly in an easy to understand manner for Megumi to understand while also giving her beautiful smile."Yes,I actually I understand it way more better now!"Megumi said while returning a smile to her,that earned a smile from her."Good"Erina responded.After they finished talking to each other,she immediately faced Menma and answered her question before Megumi interupted them with her question."Yes,I did gave Aria copies of anything use to lock and unlock things in Totsuki but I never allowed both of you two to use it to open personal stuffs of others without their permission"Erina said with a concerning look on her face."Sorry,Ate Erinyan"Menma responded shyly and forgivingly begging for forgiveness."Its alright,its also my fault because I left you two alone in Totsuki without anyone to look after you too."Erina responded while apologizing for her own fault too and while trying her best to make Menma feel better(emotionally). "Menma,if you don't mind,can I ask you a question?"Erina said."Sure,Ate Erinyan.What is it about?"Menma said with confussion."Did you came here with Aria?"Erina said."Of course,Why did you even ask,she's right-------------"Menma was not able to continue her message when she looked behind her and was shocked to find out that Aria wasn't with her."Where is she"Menma said worriedly while looking around for her."So that means,she came with you,Am I correct?"Erina said."Yes,Ate Erinyan"Menma said in a sad and worried voice."No need to worry so much,Can you tell me the last time you saw her?'Erina said with a smile on her face trying to calm Menma down."I last saw her in the train station at the bench where we took a slight break before we intend to come here"Menma said calmly with slight worriedness unlike before."I see,can you tell me the train station you two took?"Erina said."I wish I could but I couldn't remember the train station we took.All I could remember was it had a restaurant next to it called"Sorpressa no Resturante"Menma responded."Oh'so that means '